L'aveu d'Hephaïstion
by Cybelia
Summary: Une lettre écrite par le compagnon d'Alexandre contient des révélations importantes. Slash


Mon très cher Alexandre,

Si tu lis ces mots, cela veut dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je t'écris cette lettre alors que nous venons juste de revenir à Babylone. Une intuition s'est emparée de moi lorsque nous avons franchi la haute porte de la ville : je sais que je vais bientôt mourir. J'ai ce besoin impérieux de soulager ma conscience avant de te quitter. Je ne peux pas partir avant de t'avoir avoué ce qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Je ne sais si tu me pardonneras… je l'espère car je ne trouverais jamais le repos si tu devais me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait.

En lisant ces mots, tu dois être intrigué, te demander de quoi je peux bien te parler. Je vais satisfaire ta curiosité d'ici peu, mais avant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important : tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je l'ai fait par amour pour toi. Malgré ton mariage, malgré le fait qu'en ce moment même, tu es avec Roxane pour tenter encore une fois d'avoir un héritier, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.

A présent, je ne peux plus retarder ma confession…

Tu m'as confié, après la mort de ton père, que tu pensais que ta mère, Olympias, avait commandité son assassinat. Je te confirme qu'elle est effectivement responsable du meurtre de Philippe mais elle n'a pas agi seule et elle n'en était pas l'instigatrice. Je sais que cela doit te surprendre car il est de notoriété publique qu'elle voulait le voir disparaître pour que tu puisses devenir Roi, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas elle qui a décidé qu'il serait tué lors de la Fête du Printemps… parce que cette idée vient de moi.

Je vois déjà ton expression choquée à la lecture de ces derniers mots. Oui, j'ai fomenté l'assassinat de ton père…

Après votre altercation lors de son mariage avec Eurydice, lorsqu'il t'a exilé, j'ai vu combien la situation te faisait souffrir. Je t'ai vu sombrer dans la déprime. Et j'ai eu peur… peur que tu ne décides de te venger de lui… Un soir, alors que tu venais de t'endormir entre mes bras, j'ai su qu'il me fallait agir… Lorsque ton père nous a permis de rentrer à Pella, je suis allé voir Olympias. J'ai profité d'un soir où Philippe t'avait obligé à assister à un conseil pour aller lui rendre une visite.

Olympias me haïssait… elle doit toujours me haïr à ce jour. Elle savait que si tu refusais d'épouser une Macédonienne, c'était à cause de moi. Mais, elle haïssait encore plus ton père et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a accepté de m'écouter lorsqu'elle a su la raison pour laquelle je venais la voir. Elle m'a écouté sans dire un mot, caressant distraitement son serpent albinos. Lorsque j'ai eu fini, elle a eu un petit sourire, puis elle m'a dit « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon fils t'aime autant. ».

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis allé la voir, pourquoi je n'ai pas mis mon plan à exécution tout seul ? La réponse est simple : je n'avais aucun moyen d'engager un meurtrier. Mais je soupçonnais, à juste titre, qu'Olympias aurait plus de ressources que moi. Elle a soudoyé Pausanias pour qu'il tue ton père durant la Fête du Printemps. Elle a fait en sorte que ni elle ni moi ne soyons inquiétés. Elle aurait pu me faire incriminer, mais elle savait que je l'aurais dénoncée et devait se douter que tu m'aurais cru. Elle n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de te perdre.

Après ce soir-là, je n'ai pas revu Olympias… jusqu'au jour de la Fête du Printemps. En me voyant, elle a insisté pour que je m'asseye à côté d'elle. J'étais terrorisé. Tu venais de me dire que tu voulais accompagner ton père et j'avais peur que Pausanias ne décide, sur un coup de tête, de s'en prendre aussi à toi. Lorsque j'ai vu Philippe entrer seul dans l'arène, j'ai été soulagé d'un grand poids. Pausanias a accompli sa tâche sans faillir. J'ai vu ton père s'effondrer et tu t'es précipité à tes côtés. Lorsque je t'ai redressé en te proclamant Roi, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix, même si le remord me tordait l'estomac.

Après ton couronnement, j'ai voulu tout t'avouer mais j'ai été lâche… j'ai eu peur de te perdre, peur que tu me rejètes… alors je me suis tut. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre sans toi, sans la profondeur de ton amour, sans la chaleur de tes mains sur mon corps, sans la fièvre et la tendresse de nos étreintes. Je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé croire que ta mère était seule à l'origine de ce meurtre… Aujourd'hui, j'ai honte de mon attitude. J'aurais du te dire ce que j'avais fait… et, si tu m'avais rejeté, j'aurais du avoir le courage de me tuer… mais le passé est indélébile…

A présent, tu sais tout. J'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que tu ne m'en veux pas, que tu ne me hais pas… Je t'aime, mon Alexandre, mon Achille…

Ton Patrocle,

Hephaïstion.

Alexandre posa la lettre sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Des larmes de douleur et d'amertume coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait de lire, l'aveu d'Hephaïstion. Il se leva soudain et jeta la lettre dans le feu derrière lui en murmurant :

« Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité, mon Hephaïstion, mon Patrocle… ».

Le soir même, le Grand Roi Alexandre mourrait empoisonné.

**Fin.**


End file.
